The Beginning of Everything
by megsrenee17
Summary: Kid! New l the glee kids are in 1st grade. Features everyone but a lot of Klaine, Finchel and Furt. Super cute and fluffy! Read & Review! XOXO
1. First Day of School

**Hey everyone! I decided to try and write a Baby! Glee kids story. In this fic all the kids start off at age six! The main focusses will be Furt, Finchel and Klaine, but nearly everyone will be in it along with a few extras. These chapters might not go together as they are drabbles. Also I'll take prompt suggestions, please read, review and enjoy.**

Six year old Finn Hudson whines as his mommy straightens out the collar of his dress shirt. His step-brother, Kurt just grins at him because _he _can straighten his own collar. Kurt's is very different from Finn despite them being the same age. Kurt is much more small and frail-like than Finn is. He's timid, whereas Finn is tall and much more okay with a little rough housing. Kurt likes art, Finn likes sports, but nevertheless, they act like brothers and are inseparable.

"Finn Honey, hold still so we can get this done. You don't want to be late to first grade." Carole tells her son.

"Yeah, You don't want to get us in trouble on the first day, Finn." Kurt teases.

"Kurt, Finn knows what he has to do, you won't be late, I promise. Now you two go stand in front of the fireplace so I can get your picture."  
"Mom!" Finn whines.

"Come on Sweetie, it's tradition."  
"Okay."

XXX

Kurt's quiet the whole way to school, he misses his mom, he wants her back to take away the nerves.

"Bye you two, have a great day ." Carole calls out the window after dropping the two boys off.

"Bye Momma!" Finn says, but Kurt on the other hand just waves at her shyly.

"You okay?" Finn asks Kurt even though he already suspects Kurt's answer to his question.

Kurt shakes his head. "No, I miss my Mom."  
"Oh, I thought so. Well, you'll be okay. Come on, I'll bet the teacher will let me sit by you. I've got your back." Finn replies, giving Kurt a smile.

Finn leads them into the classroom, and Kurt steps back when he sees David Karofsky is in their class.

"I don't like him Finn, he's not nice to me." Kurt whispers in Finn's ear.

"I know you don't, I won't let him hurt you. I promise." Finn whispers back.

"Thank you Finn."  
"No problem."  
"I bet we get to sing today, Finn!"  
"I'm not singin' Kurt!"  
"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"  
"You are too!"

Finn rolls his eyes in defeat. "Okay Kurt, I'll sing."  
"Yay!"

XXX  
Finn gets to sit next to Kurt, but Rachel Berry is in middle of them. Finn thinks she's really pretty like all of those Disney Princesses girls his age like.

"Hi Rachel, you look real pretty today, I like your dress." Finn says smiling shyly

"Really? My daddies bought it for me in _New York City._ Rachel says, grinning proudly

"Th-that's really cool." Finn stumbles out nervously.

"Thank you Finn." Rachel replies

Finn is about to continue chatting with Rachel when the teacher interrupts them.

"Alright boys and girls, it's time for me to check up on how much spelling, you remember from last year." The teacher says.

Finn groans, he hates spelling.

He stares at his paper for the entire time only filling in ¾ of the words. The teacher looks at him.

"Finn, please come see me in the hall." She says

Finn gulps, he is in big trouble now.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" He asks.

"No, but Sweetie, will you please tell me why you left so many words blank."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Whiteland but I didn't know how to spell those. Th-they were r-really h-hard, and i-I f-felt d-dumb." Finn says, a tear falling from his eye

"Look at me, you aren't dumb. You're bright Finn, I know you are. You can finish your test during the first five minutes of art class, okay?"

"Okay, do… do you have to tell my mommy?"  
"No, just don't let it happen again, you understand, Finn?"  
"Yeah."

XXX

Finn sits next to Kurt and his new friend Blaine at lunch. He smiles when Rachel comes over to sit at their table.

"Hi, can I sit with you guys? None of the girl from ballet want to sit with me, they are all so mean." She says, a small frown on her face.

"Yeah, you can sit here Rachel." Kurt says and Finn just smiles and nods at her in approval because he's too nervous to say anything.  
"Hey Finn, why were you late to art this morning?" Kurt asks.

Finn sighs. "I had to finish my spelling test."  
"Oh. Is that why you were in the hall?"

"Yeah, don't tell mommy. I feel dumb Kurt, and she'd yell at me."

"I won't tell. You aren't dumb Finn, you just don't like spelling, and that's perfectly okay."

XXX

Kurt tries to concentrate on the family portrait drawing the teacher has assigned but he can't, he misses his momma too much. He wants to draw her so badly, but he can't. Finn and Carole are his new family now and he doesn't want to offend them. So he turns the paper over and draws a picture of his mommy, and he starts to cry.

"Kurt Sweetie, what's the matter?" The teacher asks.

"I miss my momma." Kurt sobs

"Oh, would you like to go out in the hall for a minute and be alone. Nobody's out there right now."  
Kurt sniffles. "Y-yes p-please"

After Kurt leaves ,Finn raises his hand to ask Mrs. Whiteland if he can go talk to Kurt.

"Yes Finn?" She asks.

"Can I go talk to Kurt, please? He really needs me."  
Mrs. Whiteland smiles at Finn's sweetness

"Of course."  
Finn scoots himself close to Kurt. "Hey, I came to check on you. Are you going to be alright? I can see if we can go home." Finn offers.

"No Finn, I'll be fine. I just really, really miss my mommy."  
"I know you do, I'm really sorry Kurt. I wish this didn't happen."  
"It's fine, she was real pretty though super nice. The nicest lady in the whole world, Finn.

"Did you draw her, is that why you were crying?"

"Mhhm, well I started to, but I didn't want to hurt you and your mom's feelings."  
"Kurt, we don't mind really. She loves you, but I promise, my momma isn't trying to replace your mommy."  
"I want to draw my mommy."

"Why don't you draw her as an angel, you know in the sky watching over you? That's what I did with my daddy."

"That's a really, really good idea! Thank you Finn."  
"You're welcome, now come on and finish your picture. I know you don't want to miss music class."

"Okay I'm coming. Thank you so much for helping me Finn. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm you big brother, it's kind of my job"  
"Finn, you are only two months older than me."

Finn smiles. "So?"

XXX

Kurt sits himself next to a short boy with curly black hair that he does not remember from anyone he went to kindergarten with. Kurt figures he's knew so he decides to be nice.

"I'm Kurt, what's your name?" Kurt says.

"Blaine." The boy says extending his out to Kurt's for a shake. He accepts gladly.

"You're a good singer." Blaine whispers.

"Really?" Kurt asks.

XXX

After Music is over ,it's time to go home. Finn is chatting away with Rachel before Carole comes to pick him and Kurt up.

"So boys, did you have a good first day of school?" Carole asks

"Yeah, it was fun." Kurt comments.

"Mhmm. Kurt made me sing in music class." Finn says

"I did not, you promised!" 

"Yeah, but you sat with Blaine, not me."  
"So? He was lonely and _you_ sat with Rachel Berry because you _like_ her."  
"I do not have a crush on Rachel Berry, Kurt, we are six, and girls have cooties."  
"You told me you think she's pretty. That's the same thing."  
"Is this true Finn?" Carole asks.

Finn's cheeks turn every shade of read in just a matter of seconds." Yes Mommy, it is."  
"Don't be embarrassed Pumpkin, she is very pretty. I've met her."  
"But Momma, I don't think she likes me."  
"Well are you being nice to her?"  
"I am Mommy, but I never know what to do."  
"Just be nice to her, she will want to friends with you in no time, I promise"  
Finn perks up. "You really think so Momma?"

Carole smiles. "Yes, I really do."

XXX  
Finn is sitting on his bed trying to read his new library book when he notices that Kurt has come in and is quietly playing with Power Rangers. Finn notices that Kurt really likes to play wedding with them and Finn really doesn't want to hurt Kurt's feelings, but he does think that's just a bit weird thing to do with Power Rangers.  
"Want to play Power Ranger wedding with me Finn? it's really, really fun, I promise!" Kurt says holding up the blue and red Power Ranger action figures."

"But Kurt, the blue one and the red one are boys! They can't get married!" Finn says, and the moment he says it his stomach knots up with regret because Kurt starts to cry.

"I'm sorry Kurt." Finn says but Kurt just ignores him.

Finn silently goes to the living room to find his mommy because he feels really bad for hurting Kurt's feelings, and he knows that she will help Finn figure out how to fix all of this.

"Mommy?" Finn asks, a frown on his face and tears treating to come flooding out of his eyes and down his cheek.  
"Yes Finn, what's the matter?" Carole asks.

"I hurt Kurt's f-f-feelings and I feel r-r-r-really bad." Finn says.

"Honey, what did you say to him?"  
"He wanted me to play Power Ranger Wedding with him, and, I told him we couldn't because they're boys and boys can't get married, and then, then, he started crying, and I just feel so bad Mommy. I really hurt his feelings."  
"Finn, I know you didn't mean anything you said to your brother, but next time don't say things like that to him, just tell him that you don't want to play, okay? Kurt's a little bit different than you and your friends, he likes those things, and you have to get used to it Sweetie. And I'm sure Kurt isn't angry at you. Just go talk to him and keep what I said in mind, alright?"  
"Okay, thank you Mommy. I won't let it happen again, I promise.

Fin carefully pushes the door to he and Kurt's bedroom, then he scoots himself next to Kurt.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I really, really am. You know I don't like to hurt your feelings I feel real bad about what I said to you earlier." Finn says sincerely.

"It's okay Finn, I know you don't like to play weddings and stuff like that. We can play blocks or legos together next time."  
"No, we can play Power Ranger Wedding the blue one and the red one can get married, it doesn't really matter that they are both boys. It's different, and different is really cool."  
"You really mean it, Finn?" Kurt asks, his face lighting up.

"Yeah, they can say their vowels and they can even kiss if you want them to do that."  
Kurt smiles. "Thank you, and it is vows, Finn. They can say their _vows_."  
"Oh, cool." Finn says, picking up the red Power Ranger.

"I actually like this game, Kurt it's fun."  
"Good, it will give you lots of extra practice for when you get married to Rachel Berry one day."  
Finn blushes. "I am not going to get married to her Kurt."  
"Yes you are."  
"I am not, I don't even know if she likes me, Kurt

"Oh she likes you. She told me so at art before you got there."

"Really?"

"Mhmm, she thinks you are _cute_."

"That is a good thing, right?"  
"Yeah, so you know what I, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, am going to teach you, Finnegan Christopher Hudson, how to get Rachel to really, really, really, like you. You are going to be her prince charming ."  
"That sounds silly, and never call me Finnegan again please."

Kurt giggles. "Okay."  
XXXX

The next day at school, Kurt talks to Blaine again.

"Hi Blaine, I like your bowtie." He says.

Blaine grins. "I really like your shoes."

"Thank you, would you like to sit with me and Finn, and Rachel at lunch today?"

"Yes please, I would like that very, very much."  
"Cool. See you later Blaine, I have to go tease Finn about Rachel now."  
"Okay, bye Kurt."

XXX  
"Hey you too, what are you up to?" Kurt asks smiling

"Hi Kurt, I was just telling Finn about New York City, have you ever been there?" Rachel asks.

"Mhhm, my mommy took me there once it was really fun. It's huge." Kurt says smiling  
"I'm going to live there when I grow up. I'm going to do a bunch of Broadway shows."  
"Really? That's what I want to do too!"  
"That's cool, I love, love love, to sing!"

"Me too! And so does Finn. but he never tells anybody, our family is the only group of people that knows."  
Rachel gasps dramatically. "Is this true Finn?!"

Finn blushes. "Yeah, it is.

"Well you really shouldn't be afraid or ashamed to sing. I bet you are a really talented. I should know, I'm very talented too."  
"I guess you are right. I'll sing more."  
"Maybe we can sing together one day."  
"I'd like that."  
Finn and Kurt both smile they can tell that first grade is going to be the best year ever.

**Review Please :)**


	2. Crushes & School Play

**Hey everyone! I am back with another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. You will meet a lot more characters and there will also be more Klaine in this chapter! Please enjoy!**

It's a sunny day out and Kurt's jumping rope with Blaine and Rachel at recess. Blaine is pretty much the only friend Kurt has besides Finn and Rachel, He really doesn't mind it just being the four of them though, well three right now since Finn is off playing tag in the grass with Noah Pucker man, Sam Evans, and Mike Chang. Kurt likes the way Blaine smiles at him when they are jumping rope. Kurt also thinks that Blaine might even be the nicest boy that he has ever met. He doesn't even know why Blaine came here from a different school, but he sure is glad that he did.

"Blaine, why are you being so dramatic in your movement, it's just jump rope." Kurt teases.

"My big brother Cooper taught me to, he says being dramatic is_ very_ important if you want to be a good actor, and I do."

"Really, I want to be an actor too!"  
"That's awesome! Maybe we can be in the school play together!"  
"I'd like that, I was even trying to get more boys to be in it. I asked Finn but he said no."

Blaine leans over and whispers in Kurt's ear. "I bet he'll do it once you tell him Rachel is going to be in it. He _so _likes her."  
Kurt giggles. Great idea Blaine! That is totally going to work. Thank you so much."  
Blaine smiles. "No problem, I can't wait for the play! We are going to have so much fun!"

"I know!"

XXX

After recess the teacher hands back the spelling tests from the first day of school. Mrs. Whiteland hands Finn his and smiles. He only missed two words out of twenty five, that's the best he's ever done on a spelling test.

"Kurt, look! I got an A!" Finn whisper shouts at his brother.

Kurt gives Finn a proud smile. "Good job!"

Finn feels Rachel tap his shoulder. "Good job on your spelling test. I got an A too. Look, our stickers even match." She tell him.  
Finn blushes "Th-thank you. And that's so cool."

"I'm proud of you." Rachel whispers, and that's when Finn confirms to himself that he likes her.

XXX

"Momma, Momma, guess what?!" Finn says as soon as he climbs in the car to go home from school

Carole smiles, she loves it when Finn comes out of school so excited.

"What, what's got you so excited?"  
"I got an A on my spelling test for the first time ever!"  
"Good job Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Mommy."

"What about you, Kurt? Did you have a good day?" Carole asks.

"Mhhm, I played jump rope with my new friend Blaine." He says, a really big smile on his face.

"Well, I am glad the two of you had a good day at school, we'll have to hang both of your spelling tests on the fridge when we get home, okay?"  
XXX

"Hey Finn, are you sure you don't want to be in the play with me? It will be lots of fun, I promise." Kurt asks Finn, when they're doing homework.

"I don't know if I'll like it Kurt, but you go on ahead, you're good and you'll get a part." Finn says smiling.

"What if I told you _Rachel Berry _is trying out? Then would you do it, you'd get to see her every day for an extra 45 minutes after school." Kurt teases, he draws out Rachel's name for added effect.

"Kurt, I'll do it but if you use Rachel Berry as bait one more time, you have to play basketball for a whole_ hour." _Finn says.

"But Finn! I hate basketball." Kurt whines.

"Uh, uh, uh, no buts Kurt, now, do we have a deal."  
"Yes we do." Kurt says shaking Finn's hand.

"Awesome." Finn replies.

"Hey Finn, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, what is it?'

"Do you think it would be wrong for me to like Blaine the way you like Rachel? Because I think I do."  
"No, not really, it's not wrong, I don't really know anything about that, but I think it's okay. I mean, Rachel has two daddies and she loves them, and nobody says anything mean to them, so how could it be wrong? Besides, I like Blaine, I'll like anyone who is nice to you."  
"He's really nice to me Finn, don't worry."

"Good, and he likes you Kurt, at least I think he does, I don't know anything about crushes and stuff."  
"Yeah, other than the fact that you have a great, big ,huge one on Rachel." Kurt teases.

"Stop it Kurt, that isn't funny!" Finn says, his cheeks turning red.

"It is too, it's hilarious."  
"Alright, I like Rachel, you like Blaine, no big deal, right?"  
Kurt smiles. "Right."

XXX

Finn sits in his seat chatting away with Kurt, waiting for Rachel to get to school. He nearly stops mid-sentence when he sees her walk in. she looks really pretty, she's wearing a pink dress with a matching pink bow in her long, brown hair. She gracefully slides into her seat and Finn decides that today is the perfect day to tell her how pretty she looks.

"Morning Rachel, you look really pretty today." Finn tells her and he can feel his cheeks growing warmer when she smiles brightly at him.

"Thank you Finn, you really mean it?" Rachel asks him and he can see that she's also blushing.

"Yeah, like a Disney Princess, you're really, really pretty."  
"Thank you, it's so nice to hear that from someone other than my daddies, no one has really told me that I was pretty before."  
Finn smiles at her. "Well, I think so, very much so."

XXX

"Blaine, Blaine, guess what?" Kurt says happily at recess.

"What?!" Blaine asks eagerly.

"I got Finn to do the play!"  
Blaine grins knowingly. "You told him about Rachel doing it, didn't you?"  
"Yeah, but he said if I ever use Rachel to get him to do something again I have to play basketball with him for a _whole hour_ and I _hate _ sports."  
"Well, I like sports, maybe I could help you learn so next time you can beat him."  
Kurt's face lights up immediately. "Really, you would do that for me Blaine?"  
"Uh huh, why wouldn't i? You're like my best friend Kurt, you really are."

Kurt smiles. " You're mine too. I'm glad we are such good friends."  
Blaine returns the smile. "Me too!"

"I was wondering, did you just move here Blaine? I don't remember you from kindergarten."  
"Mhmm, my dad got a new job so we moved here."  
"That's cool, I moved too, six months ago, my daddy and Finn's Mommy got married so we got a different house. There's more rooms in it, but Finn and I share because we like it that way."  
"That's cool, my big brother Cooper and I don't share a room because he's 16 and he thinks he's too cool to share a room with his six year old brother."  
"That's stupid!"  
Blaine laughs. "I know."

XXX

During the last few minutes of recess Finn notices Rachel is sitting alone, so he, being the sweet boy he is, drags Puck with him to the playground to go talk to her, he only brings him with because he's too afraid to go alone.

"Hi Finn, hi Noah." Rachel says shyly.

"Hi Rachel, why are you all alone?" Finn asks.

"Nobody wanted to play with me, well besides Kurt, but he got bored." Rachel says

""I'll play with you." Finn offers.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I'm tired of tag anyway."  
"But Finn! You were It! You can't stop playing tag when you are the one whose it!" Puck complains.

"You take my place. You run just as fast as me anyway." Finn tells him.  
"Okay, cool, I guess I'll see you after recess."

"Bye Puck."  
"Bye Finn, have fun with your _girlfriend." _

Finn blushes and rolls his eyes. "She isn't my girlfriend. She's my friend, besides you would do the same thing if Quinn Fabray asked _you _to play with _her._"

Puck blushes and walks away.

"Thank you Finn, you know, for playing with me." Rachel says.

"No problem, I'm sure Puck wasn't going to miss me in that game anyway, he knew I would tag him next."

"Why do you guys call him Puck anyway? His name is _Noah _and he goes to my temple."

"I think he wants to sound all big and tough."  
"Oh, so what do you want to play?"

"I don't care, you pick."

"We could just sit here and talk.  
"Yeah, okay."  
"Kurt told me you are doing the play Maybe we'll get to do some parts together."

"I'd like that."

"You want to sing a song with me?"  
"I don't know Rachel, I told you, I am not too good of a singer."  
"I'm sure you are just fine, and plus I'm singing with you so maybe it won't be so bad."

"Okay, I guess we can try it."

XXX

During Math, everone gets put into partners to practice their + 2's. Finn's with Rachel, Kurt's with Blaine, and Puck's with Quinn.

" 4 plus 2 is?" Rachel asks Finn.

"Umm, 7?" Finn says doubtfully.

Rachel shakes her head. "Nope, try again."

Finn counts to himself. He knows the answer this time. "Oh, 6."

"Yeah, good job."  
Meanwhile, Blane is quizzing Kurt on his + 2's.

"Goodnees Kurt, You are really good at math." He says

"Thanks."

Puck would much rather be doing anything but math, so he uses this time to tease Quinn.  
"Hey Q, why is six afraid of seven?... Because seven eight nine." He says.

"You're ridiculous, Puckerman." Quinn replies .

XXX

After school Finn sees Santana Lopez picking on Kurt. Sure, he and Santana are friends, But _no one _gets away with picking on Kurt.

"Hey Santana, Stop picking on Kurt!" Finn says seriously  
"Why, are you jealous, Hudson? Do you like or me or something, and wish it was you?" Santana teases

"No, Kurt is my _brother_, and I'm not going to let you tease him."  
"Oh Please Jello-Brain, you two are not even _real _brothers."

"Whatever Santana. Come on Kurt, let's go, Mom's here to pick us up.

XXX

Finn's asleep when he feels Kurt nudge him and when he wakes up he can see tears in his eyes  
"Kurt... What's wrong?" Finn asks.  
"I had a dream about my Mommy…I miss her." Kurt whispers

"Oh, do want to talk to me about it, or do you want me to go find your dad."

"No, I'll talk to you, I can't tell Daddy, he'll cry too. He still misses her."

"Come on, get in my bed, I don't want you to be alone. You need your brother right now.

Fifteen minutes later, Burt and Carole come in to find the boys sort of snuggled together.

"Burt, Look. Isn't this just the cutest thing?" Carole says."  
"They really are just like brother's I don't care what anybody else says. They are." Burt replies with a smile.

XXX

"Morning Finn, why are you going to dress so nice today?" Kurt asks.

"Because, Rachel always dresses really nice, and I want to make her like me." Finn says blushing.

"Oh please, you could wear your _Buzz Light Year pajamas_ to school and Rachel Berry would still have a big crush on you." Kurt jokes.

"Hey! I like those pajamas, Kurt, They are my favorite pair."  
"I know, but the point is, you don't need to change anything for Rachel, she likes you so much already just the way you are."  
"You've been playing sports with Blaine, that's changing."  
"Only because he's helping me to get ready to beat you."

"Is that so?"  
"Kurt grins. "It is."

XXX

In first grade everyone gets a part in the play but you try out to see who gets which part in _The Wizard of Oz_. Rachel is Dorothy, Kurt is the Tin Man, Blaine is the Cowardly Lion, and much to his surprise, Finn is the Scarecrow.

"Congratulations Finn, even though I knew you'd get a really good part. You're _very _good, especially for someone with such little experience." Rachel says beaming at him.

Finn blushes. "You really think I'm good?"

"Uh huh, I told you I know how to recognize very talented people."  
Finn smiles at her. "Right, because you're very talented too."

"We get to do a whole bunch of parts together."

"I know, it'll be so much fun."  
XXX

Meanwhile, not too far away from where Finn and Rachel are standing, Kurt and Blaine are chattering away about the play.

"Blaine, this going to be so much fun, me you, Finn, and Rachel all get to do a whole bunch of scenes in the play together. My four bestest friends together all at the same time. This is so exciting! Kurt says, the largest, brightest smile in the world stretching across his face.

"I know, I'm excited too. I get to spend bunches and bunches of time with you. My very best friend in the whole world." Blaine replies, he also has a very wide grin on his face  
"I am kind of surprised that you got the Lion. I thought you were going to get my part and I was going to get yours."  
"It doesn't matter, we are going to have so much fun together. We get to wear fun costumes and everything, my mommy is making mine and she's putting a great big bow tie on it."  
"That's so cool! Can you have your mommy make part of mine?"

Blaine gives Kurt a smile. "Anything for my best friend."  
**Review Please!** :)


	3. Understanding

**Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed by previous chapter. I really appreciate all of your suppot for this story already, it means so much to me. This chapter will introduce a few more characters and give a bit more description of everyone's background. Please Enjoy! :)**

Finn's never quite understood why Kurt had been so shy when their parents started going out. What he doesn't know, is that Kurt's Mommy didn't just die, she was sick, very sick, for quite some time and Kurt had to watch her get sicker and sicker until she finally quit suffering and went to go be with the angels. Sometimes he'll quietly whimper in his sleep and Finn will hear him, and he wonders why he looks so sad lying there asleep, when knows that sleep is supposed to make you happy , because when your asleep, you dream happy dreams, right? Finn hears Kurt shaking and crying and he wants to help him.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Finn whispers.  
"My mommy, I had a dream that I had to watch her die again, she got real pale and cold and then the doctor said she went to heaven and she wasn't hurting anymore." Kurt says, a small tear running down his pale face.

"What do you mean? How could she just get pale and then die?" Finn asks innocently.

"My momma was sick, real sick Finn, she had cancer, I don't really know what that is except that the doctor said it's a real serious disease, and she would die."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you more sad Kurt, I didn't know."  
"My daddy told me not to tell you till I was comfortable."  
"That's okay Kurt. You don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to."  
"I'm sorry Finn."  
Finn looks at Kurt, very confused. "Why?"  
"I'm sorry it took me so long to get used to you and your mommy as my new family. I just really missed my mommy at first, I still do."  
"Hey, it's no big deal, besides that was ages ago, we're best friends now, even brothers if you'd be okay with that. Now get some sleep, our first play rehearsal is tomorrow and I _know _you don't want to be tired for that."  
Kurt yawns "Goodnight Finn, and for the record, I've always been ok with you calling me your brother.

XXX

Rachel has a secret reason for everything she does, the singing, the acting, even ballet. It's for her mother. The only thing she knows about her is that before her mommy had her , she was a big huge star. So, that's all Rachel has ever dreamt about, being a star, just like her mommy. Rachel loves these things though, they're ways she gets to bond with her daddies and she loves them very much.

"Hey Finn, you did really, really good at rehearsals today." Rachel tells Finn with a polite smile.

"Thank you, but I wasn't half as good as you were, you are _really _good." Finn says smiling back at her.

"You think so?"

"Uh huh, you're going to be so good when we finally do the play, and I'll bet you'll look super pretty in your costume too."  
"Thank you, but I'm sad."

Finn frowns at Rachel. "Why?"  
"Because everyone else is having their mommies make them their costumes except me. I've never met my mommy." Rachel says and she almost starts to cry.

"Rachel, please don't cry. I'm sure your costume is going to be just as special as everyone else's costumes, it doesn't matter who makes it."  
"But that isn't the point, the point is, I'm _never_ going to meet my mommy, and that's all I've ever wanted in my entire life."  
"I understand you, I've never met my daddy, he died when I was a baby, and my mom always used to talk about him and when I was in preschool, I cried because he couldn't come to parent day, and I knew that he was the coolest daddy in the world, and I wanted everyone else in class to know that too."  
"I guess it'll be okay, I have my daddies , they've always came up with my Halloween costume so I'm sure they could come up with something for the play."

"See, it's going to be amazing, I promise."  
"I guess so, thank you Finn, you know, I'm really glad we are friends."  
Finn smiles at her. "Me too."  
XXX

"What took you so long to get to the car after rehearsals, I was waiting on you for like 5 minutes." Kurt says, a tiny look of annoyance on his face.

"I was helping Rachel." Finn replies.

"Oooh."  
"Kurt that's not funny. She was sad, I couldn't just leave her alone. That's not nice."  
"You were being her Prince Charming, and you said you weren't gonna do that."  
"I just wanted to be nice, Kurt. If Blaine was sad you'd want to be nice to him."  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"Oh, don't lie. You so would."  
XXX

Blaine Anderson only likes a couple of things about school, the first being his new friends, mostly Kurt, and the second being his dad not being around to favor Cooper over him like he always does. Cooper gets all the attention, just cause he's _normal_. So what if he's different, Blaine likes it that way.

"Hey Kurt, do want to come over to my house to play after rehearsal on Friday? It'll be a lot of fun, I promise!" Blaine asks, chipper as a chipmunk.

Kurt frowns. "I'm really sorry Blaine, I have Friday night dinner with my family, we do it every week. I'm sure we could play some other time though."  
"It's okay, I figured you were busy anyway. I just wanted someone to play with while my mommy and daddy are watching Copper in his play."  
"You don't get to come with?"  
"Uh uh, Daddy never wants me to go to any of my brother's plays. He says I whine too much."  
"That's not fair!"

"My daddy isn't very nice. He is always much nicer to Cooper than he is to me. I don't know what makes him so much more special than me."  
"I'm sorry Blaine, that really isn't fair at all."  
"It's ok, I'm used to it now."  
"You know what, maybe you could come over and play after dinner on Friday."  
Blaine's face lights up. "Really?!"

"Of course, I'll have to check first though."  
"Okay."

XXX

Finn drops his pencil down in defeat. He hates math, and right now they're doing basic addition but for some reason he still doesn't understand it. Kurt notices the frustrated look on Finn's face and decides to help.

"Hey, what's wrong you look upset." Kurt says.

"This math, it's just, it's so hard and I'm too dumb to get any of it." Finn says and he swears if he gets any angrier he will cry.  
"I don't think you're dumb, not one bit, and from what I can tell, our teacher doesn't either."  
"But she's the teacher, she doesn't mean all of that, she can't tell a student how dumb they are, it's against her job."  
"But she does mean it, she really is a good teacher she wouldn't lie to you, and so what if you don't understand math. Everybody has trouble with something, nobody is perfect."  
"Yeah, but everybody's so smart, like you, and Rachel, and this may sound dumb but I don't want her to think I'm a big dummy."  
"Finn, I'm 100% sure Rachel doesn't think you're a big dummy, she likes you, don't you remember how proud of you she was when you got an A on our first spelling test."  
"Thanks, but I just, really, really want to be smart just like you and her, I've always wanted to be smart, and I'm never going to smart , and it's so unfair!"  
"You don't have to be smart, people like you the way you are, I promise."

"Even Rachel?"  
Kurt gives Finn a reassuring smile. "Yes Finn, even Rachel."

XXX

"Morning Finn!" Rachel says brightly as soon as she sees him.

"Morning Rachel." Finn says but he's staring down at his graded math test ,frowning

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks.

"I got a C- minus on this math test and I thought I did really good."  
"That's okay , it's really not a bad grade, besides I'm pretty sure Noah failed his because _he _doesn't care, at least _you _ care."

Finn smiles. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Plus I can help you study if you want."  
"You would do that for me?"  
"Of course I would."

"Thank you, that's really nice of you."  
Rachel smiles at him. "Isn't that what friends are for?"

XXX

"Finn, do you care if I invite Blaine over to play?" Kurt asks Finn after school.

Finn smirks "Oooh _Blaine_!"

"Hahaha, you're so funny, not."  
"I'm just teasing , Kurt. You do it to me all the theme."

"But anyway, do you care."  
"I don't care, I like Blaine.

"I do too."

"I know."  
XXX  
"Blaine, guess what?!" Kurt says enthusiastically.

"What?!" Blaine asks curiously.

" You get to come over and play this weekend!"  
Blaine's face lights up. "Really?!"  
"Mhmmm, it's going to be so much fun ."  
"I am so excited!"  
"Me too, I never really get to have my friends over, mostly because I don't have that many."  
"You don't? you're really nice I would think you would have a whole bunch of friends."

"No, I really don't, mostly just you and Finn, oh and Rachel, and I play with Mercedes and Tina sometimes but that's about it."

"What are we going to do when I come over?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine. I'm not picky, I like to do all kinds of things

"Sounds awesome."  
XXX

Finn hates how everybody teases him about liking Rachel. Of course he likes her, and he isn't ashamed of it, it's not that at all. He's just never liked to be teased, he's very, very sensitive.

"Hey Finn, how is the play going with Rachel, I know you like her." Puck teases.

"Yeah, and girl have major cooties." Sam says.

"What Sam said." Mike agrees.

"You guys aren't funny, you know that." Finn says and he walks away, feeling tears come to his eyes.

Rachel stops him on the blacktop. "What's wrong Finn? Why are you crying?" Rachel asks sincercerly.

"N-nothing." Finn says quickly.

"Oh come on, you can tell me. I'm not going to say anything mean to you, I promise."  
"No, I really can't Rachel, it's really silly."  
"You can tell me anything Finn, you know that."  
"Okay, my friends they were teasing me because… because…. I _like_ you andgthey think it's silly."  
Rachel looks at him. "Oh. Well if makes you feel any better, I really like you too. The same way that you do me."  
"Yeah, actually it really does, a lot."  
"Good, I'm glad."  
"Yeah, I'll tell you a secret, I think the reason that Puck teases me about you so much is because he _likes _ Quinn Fabray."

"Yeah, he probably does, I'm surprised you like me and not her, she's _much_ prettier than I am."  
"No she isn't. You're very, very pretty and you look like Belle."  
Rachel grins. You think I look like Belle? She's the prettiest one out of all of the princesses and she sings really pretty."  
Finn smiles . "So do you."  
XXX

Quinn Fabray doesn't like the way everyone thinks she's so mean. She doesn't try to be that way, she just wants people to think she's important and special, her Daddy has always thought that her older sister Frannie is the better and prettier daughter.

"I hate this school Santana, everyone is just so annoying." She says.

"You're just upset because Puckerman won't admit that he likes you because he thinks girls have cooties." Santana says.

"Or she's being invaded by the grumpy fairy." Brittany says

"The grumpy fairy doesn't exist, Brittany" Santana says. and Quinn rolls her eyes

"Oh."  
Quinn hates how Rachel Berry already has Finn to like her and thinks she's pretty, why can't Puck or anyone be that nice to her, she doesn't find this to be fair at all, in fact she thinks it's a little silly.

XXX

The day of Kurt's play date with Blaine finally rolls around and to be honest, to say that Kurt is beyond excited for it would be quite the understatement."  
"Hi Blaine." Kurt says when he meets Blaine at the door.

"I'm really glad this ended up working out, I hate being alone with my Grandma while my mom and Dad are busy doing stuff for Cooper. I hate that they don't let me come with him to his plays .I'm glad I get to be here with you instead though" Blaine says.

"Me too, what do you want to do?"  
"Do you like to draw, I draw all the time at my house I thought it would be really fun if you drew with me."  
"Yeah, I love to draw, I even have giant paper in my room, do you want to use it?"  
"Sure!"  
Kurt and Blaine sit and draw, smiling at each other from time to time. Blaine picks up his drawing, shows it to Kurt, and smiles."  
"Look Kurt! I drew us because we are very best friends. Is it a good drawing?"

Kurt smiles widely. "Yeah, it's really good, I like it. I really like your bowtie that you drew, and my shoes. You're really good at art."  
"Thank you, my mom likes to draw so I learned from her."  
"My mommy liked to draw too. We'd draw every day after I got home from preschool."  
Blaine links his arm into Kurt's and Kurt smiles. He really likes how he and Blaine understand each other."  
**Review Please :)**


	4. School Play

**Hey guys, sorry it has been an extra long time since I last updated, I've been extra busy with school but I finally have time to write a lot again. This chapter contains the school play I have been bringing up so I really hope you all will enjoy it. :)**

Finn fiddles with his pencil the last few minutes of the school day when he's supposed to be starting on his math homework, he could probably get it done if he tried just a little bit harder. He glances over at Rachel to see that she's already done with her entire assignment. Goodness, he wishes he was just as smart as her. He sees her smile at him so he picks up his pencil, suddenly determined to finish the work. He also doesn't want to do it after play practice. He works hard until the bell rings and he finishes in the nick of time.

"Finn, are you ready for our last big rehearsal before the show tomorrow?" Rachel says when she and Finn are grabbing their backpacks off of the tangled rack in the back of the classroom.

Finn shakes his head. "No, I'm kinda nervous, it's scary, there's going to be so many people there."

"You're so good, and just remember, it's your first show so that's natural. You'll be amazing."

"But my hat makes me look stupid, I told my mom that but she thinks I look _cute _in it."  
Rachel giggles. "I happen to like that hat, it's a perfect fit."

"I hope I do good."  
"You'll be fantastic, I promise."  
XXX

"Blaine, are your parents coming to the play?" Kurt asks.

"My mom and Cooper are coming, but who knows if my dad is, he's always _busy with work_ when I have stuff like this." Blaine says frowning

"That is absolutely not fair at all Blaine."

"Eh, it's okay Kurt, my dad and I don't get along very well anyways."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, I would rather it just be my mommy and Cooper come anyway."

"As long as that's what you want."

XXX

"Kurt would you be mad at me if I can't do the show tomorrow?" Finn asks Kurt just after lights out that night.

"No, but why, you've worked so hard and you do a good job and you're like Rachel's very best friend now" Kurt advises

"That's the problem, Kurt Rachel's too good to be acting with me, or doing anything with me. I make her look horrible."  
"No you don't, you are just as good as she is, besides, I think you are the _only _boy she wants to act with. She likes you too much."  
"Really, you think she likes me that much?"  
"Yeah, she likes you a lot, when you're off with Puck or Sam during recess or something she _always _talks about you."  
"Oh, I didn't know that. Thank you for talking about all of this with me ,Kurt."  
"You're welcome, we'd better go to sleep we've got a huge day tomorrow. Goodnight Finn."  
Finn yawns. "Goodnight Kurt."

XXX

Finn rubs his eyes in the morning, he hates how his mommy always turns the bedroom lights back on before he's completely asleep.

"Rise and shine, Sleepyhead! Today is a very, very, very big day! You get to do the play at school and then do it again tonight so we can come and see it! Carole says enthusiastically.

Finn just groans. "Momma, just let me sleep for ten more minutes, please?"  
"Nope, you have to get up. Come on Sweetie, I even made you and Kurt pancakes for breakfast."

"Alright, I'm coming."  
"Mom, are you going to be bad if I get sick during the play?" Finn asks during breakfast

"No of course not, but why would you?"  
"I'm really nervous Mommy, that's why."  
"Oh Sweetheart, don't be. You are going to be just fine. Finish eating Honey, nerves aren't as bad on a full stomach."  
"Okay."

XXX

Finn hangs up his backpack and notices Rachel smiling at him.

"Morning Finn, I never even noticed that your backpack has Buzz Lightyear on it." She comments.

Finn smiles back at her. "Yeah, he's my favorite character."

"Really, I kind of thought your favorite character would be Woody."  
"Nope, my favorite is Buzz."  
"Oh, well I've only watched it a couple of times, it's very good but I like princess movies better."  
"Yeah, my mom likes to watch those. The Little Mermaid is my favorite one."  
"I like that one too, my daddies are always telling me that I sound just like Ariel."  
"You probably do, your voice is pretty."

Rachel blushes and lets out a small giggle. "You really think that."  
"Of course I do, I pay attention to your run-throughs of _Somewhere over the Rainbow _during rehearsals, you know."  
Rachel stands there, silent for a minute. Did Finn really think she was that talented? "Thank you." She finally manages to say to him.

"You're very welcome."

XXX  
During one of the scenes without him or Rachel, Finn sneaks off of backstage. Rachel notices and quickly goes after him. She finds him sitting on the bench outside the tiny auditorium. His eyes are red and puffy, and his hands are covering his obviously tear-streaked cheeks. He's been crying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Rachel asks gently.

"I messed up, I was horrible, I didn't want to disappoint anyone, especially you, I was so nervous, I felt sick so I left." Finn says still sniffling between his words.

"Look, you were perfect. You stumbled over a line, sure, but that's totally fine, it happens to all of us. Also, you don't need to worry about disappointing me and you never will because I think you're wonderful."

"I'm nowhere even near wonderful."  
"Yes you are, you're spectacular, and you absolutely love doing this, I know you do."  
"Thank you, but I'm still really nervous."  
"You're welcome, but don't be, just look at me, or whoever you're talking to instead of all the kids out there in the audience and you'll be just fine, I promise. It's worked for me a bunch of times.

"Okay."  
XXX

"Blaine, did I mess up at all?" Kurt asks at lunch.  
"Not really, why?" Blaine asks curiously.

"Just wondering."  
"Are you ready for the really big show tonight?"  
"Yeah, I love to perform. I think Finn is a bit nervous though."  
"I wonder why he ran off this morning?"  
"I bet he was just really nervous. I think Rachel helped him with that though."  
"Of course she did they _like_ each other."  
Kurt giggles. "I know, he hates it when I mention that to him though."  
"He's probably just embarrassed. I don't know why though it doesn't embarrass me to say that I like you."  
"You do?"  
Blaine smiles, his cheeks pink. "Yeah, I do."  
"Good, because so do I."

XXX

Finn squirms as his mom places his scarecrow hat on his head and hives gim his red cheeks later that night.

"Momma! Are you almost done?! It tickles." He whines.

"If you stay still I'll get done much faster." Carole tells him.

Finn groans. "Why on earth did I agree to do this play and wear this costume if I knew it was going to be this itchy and annoying?"

"Because you love it, _and _because Rachel is in it with you." Kurt teases.

"Kurt, that so isn't funny! I could say the very same thing to you about you and Blaine!"  
"Oh, I suppose you could I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again"  
"That's ok, you were just trying to tease me. I get it."  
"I think your costume looks much itchier than mine is so you win there."  
"Trust me Kurt, you would hate it. It's very, very, very itchy."

XXX

Rachel's performance of Somewhere over the Rainbow is amazing. They all may just be six years old but the show is good nonetheless.

"Wow, I had no idea she was that good of a singer." Kurt whispers to Finn.

Finn smiles widely. "I told you she had the prettiest voice in the entire world."  
"I'm still nervous, I don't know if I can be as good as she is. I don't want to look stupid in front of her."  
"Finn, would you stop, the only person who is going to look stupid is Noah in his talking apple tree costume."  
Finn giggles. "Yeah, those are pretty stupid."

Puck rolls his eyes. "Hey I heard that!"

XXX

After a few scenes it's time for Finn to make his first appearance. He smiles when he sees the way Rachel is looking at him. She believes in him, she really, really does.

"Why , would you really take me to see the Wizard with you , Dorothy?" Finn says, pretty sure that's the best surprised face he's done throughout rehearsals and everything for the play.

"Why, of course why wouldn't I, Mr. Scarecrow, you are my friend."  
XXX

After the play is over it's time for the curtain call Finn squirms a bit out of nerves when Rachel takes his hand for the bows. "Go on, don't be so afraid, you were spectacular, you should be very proud." Rachel whispers in his ear."  
"Okay, I guess."  
Once backstage when Finn is not looking, Rachel sneaks beside Finn.

"I wanted to give you a congratulations gift. I told you were going to be wonderful, and you were, I'm really proud of you, Finn."  
"Thank you, but what is it that you want to give to me, I don't see anything."  
"This." Rachel says kissing Finn on the cheek.

Finn blushes, utterly shocked, but incredibly happy. "What was that for?"  
"Oh, just to tell you how very special you are." Rachel says and she happily skips away, leaving Finn with his heart fluttering around in his chest.

"Oh no" He whispers when no one is around to hear what he's saying. " I totally don't think that Gigirls have cooties anymore.

XXX

Finn quickly goes to find his mom and she kisses his cheek probably about 100 times over.

"Oh Honey, you were absolutely amazing, I'm so proud of you!" Carole says.

"Thank you Momma, I'm very glad that Kurt convinced me to do this. It was so much fun."  
"Good, now let's find your brother so we can take the two of you out to celebratory dinner."  
"He's probably talking to Blaine, I'll go get him Mom."  
"Alright Sweetheart, just make sure the two of you don't take too long. I don't want the two of you to get to bed so late on a school night.

"We won't be long Mom, I promise."

XXX

"You were really good, Kurt." Blaine says smiling.

"You were quite good yourself, Blaine." Kurt replies

He turns to see Finn running toward them. "Kurt, Come on! Mom and Dad are taking us out for pizza!" Finn practically shouts.

"But Finn, just a few more minutes, please?" Kurt begs.

"Sorry, but I kind of told Mom I wouldn't be too long going to get you."  
"Alright, just a minute."  
Okay."  
"So, did you like how the play ended up turning out." Kurt asks  
"Yeah, it was amazing, I'm just sad that my daddy didn't come, but it was so nice to have my moomy and Cooper there to see it." Blaine says frowning  
"I'm sorry about your daddy not coming to see you, I really hope he comes next time."  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it."  
"You're welcome. Well I better get going, Finn can be a real night mare when he's hungry, so I really don't want to keep him waiting, by Blaine."  
"Bye Kurt."  
XXX

Later that evening Finn and Kurt are sitting in bed when Finn finally speaks up.

"Rachel kissed me on the cheek." He says blushing.

"Rachel did _what_?" Kurt teases.

"She kissed me… on the cheek."  
"And to think, you really thought that that she didn't like you."  
"I guess she does."  
"She so does, what was it like?"  
Finn's cheek change to various shades of pink. "Um, nice."  
"Did it make you nervous?"  
"Yes, very nervous."  
"Aww, my brother is in love with a girl, and a very pretty one at that."  
"Kurt, I'm not in love with Rachel. We are just six."

"Oh, suit yourself, because if you are not in love ,with her now I know that you will be one day."  
"Maybe, she _is _ very pretty, and _very _ nice."  
"You like her, you love her, you want to marry her."  
"Oh, I do not!"  
"Yes you do, I know you do."  
"Stop it Kurt, that isn't very nice."  
"Oh fine, I guess I canstop.."  
"Goodnight Kurt."  
"Goodnight Finn, I'll see you in the morning."  
XXX

Rachel sits at her desk the next morning drawing a picture.

"It's us you know, in our costumes from the play?" Rachel tells Finn, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"That's such a good picture, I didn't know that you could draw." Finn tells her.

"I'm not that good, but thank you so much!"  
"You're welcome, and by the way, I never got to tell you how pretty you looked last night."  
"I wasn't that pretty."  
"Are you kidding? You were beautiful, just like a Disney princess. But I always think you are really pretty."

"You are lying to me, I know you are. I'm not pretty, nobody thinks so."  
"I'm not lying to you Rachel, I would never, ever do that to you, I promise, and please belie me that I think so."  
"I will, I promise I will, I just have a hard time doing so."  
"Well you shouldn't because it's totally true."  
"Thank you, I'm really glad we a friends."  
Finn smiles at her. "So am I Rachel, so am I."

**Review Please :)**


End file.
